Atramentous Detritus Session 9
The ninth session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 8 The Crimson Sashes interrogate the Warforged they had captured in the previous session and he reveals that The Blades have been attacking Gloomwrought in order to create a clean slate from which the constructs could start anew. He describes the injustices felt by the warforged and claims that only by ridding the city of its festering corruption can the constructs seek retribution. The adventurers kill him after he threatens to watch as the city burns to the ground. Balaren returns from saving citizens from off the burning docks and suggests to the heroes that they rendezvous with another group of sashes he sent to investigate the ever-growing pile of bodies outside the city walls. As they reach the wall, a Shadar-kai from the Deathless Watch greets them and sends a magic missile into the sky to signal the other Crimson Sashes. The other party of sashes meet the heroes inside the city gates and their leader, Ovid, uses prestidigitation to magically display the bodies covered in the black rot of Atramentous Detritus. He says that the bodies are amassing by the tens of thousands and appear when no one is looking, additionally, the rot covering them appears to be spreading, but does not seem to be alive. With the masquerade rapidly approaching, the adventurers take their leave to the Red Rake to clean up, and then head to the Deathless Palace. There, they meet with Balaren and Feria to discuss the safety of Prince Rolan. The sashes elect to use the exodus knife on Darrak, and to place the prince within the extra-dimensional space in order to create a moving safe-house for him. As the party gets underway, the heroes are given masks and Claudiu discovers a note stashed inside of his. During the celebration, however, the party is crashed by Malachi D'Medani with his Vecnites and he is joined by Olisk Carradh and Mistress Ferranifer. Malachi proclaims that the city is weak under Rolan's rule and deserves a strong leader. He demands that everyone kneel and declare him the rightful ruler of Gloomwrought. When the adventurers refuse to be intimidated, he and Olisk herd the city's power elite upstairs as Ferranifer joins the sashes in combat with a large monstrous ally made of shadows and chains. A lengthy fight ensues, during which she reveals herself to be a vampire, but she turns into mist and escapes once all her ghostly allies have been destroyed. The Crimson Sashes rush upstairs to rescue the captives, and Malachi again commands them to kneel before him. When they refuse Malachi transforms into mist and flies away before they can face him. As the sashes are fighting, they repeatedly force Olisk and his allies over the banister to fall two stories to the ground floor. Driven by the madness of the Shadowfell, Darrak also rushes over the edge to try and face Olisk without the support of the party, but fortunately Bane leaps after him and is able to teleport him safely back to the group. With the battle almost won, and with the remaining two enemies on the ground floor, the heroes follow Darrak's lead and leap over the edge to crush the life out of their foes by landing on them. The adventurers kill Olisk, but he rises from the dead as an undead minion. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Session 10 Recording *Dramatic Reading-The Red Sashes interrogate their warforged captive, learn more about the Atramentous Detritus, attend a masquerade, get betrayed, and kill Olisk Carradh.